


Second Chances and Half Ass Wishes

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: You belonged to Sam in this world but Dean loved you secretly as well. After a hunt gone wrong you were lost to them both. Now that apocalypse you was in this world, what happens?





	Second Chances and Half Ass Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first SPN related fic that I have written in over a year. I’m not even caught up on Season 14, I’ve watched Nihilism and Lebanon (sigh over that one). But yesterday this idea popped in my head and I couldn’t get rid of it. This will be at least 2 parts, maybe more, I’m not sure yet. I’m going to say that this is set in Season 13 and the flashback will be around the MOC time. Super nervous because it’s been a while. Please be gentle, but constructive criticism is always welcome! If you would like to be added to my tag lists, send me an ask. Also, there is a song that I played on repeat while writing this. Unsteady by X Ambassadors. On with the show…….

Dean jerked awake, sweat glistening across his forehead, heart pounding, hands shaking at the nightmare that haunted him. He reached for the bottle of whiskey on the nightstand and took a big drink, hoping, praying for a bit of respite.

 

Glancing at the clock, he heaved a couple of jerky breaths, “An hour, fuck,” he whispered gruffly. Just one hour this time before he had had to watch you die. Again.

 

_ Four Years Ago _

_ Sioux Falls _

 

“I really appreciate you guys coming to help with this,” Jody said gratefully.

 

“Anytime. You know we’re always just a phone call away,” Sam responded softly. “It’s bad isn’t it?”

 

Before she could respond, the sound of the door being opened drew both of their attention and Sam smiled as you walked in arguing with Dean about which was better, chili cheese fries versus cheese fries of all things.

 

“You don’t know what you’re missing, D,” you said exasperated. “Drowning perfectly good cheese fries with that disgusting mess is just wrong on so many levels. Not to mention that it’s Sam and I that have to deal with the after effects,” you shuddered dramatically but your eyes twinkled with laughter as you looked at Dean.

 

Dean felt his cheeks redden and his heart stuttered as he watched your face tease him.  _ ‘God, I love her,’  _ he thought miserably. He groaned softly watching Sam grab your hand and pull down to you a soft kiss. The butterflies that permanently reside in his stomach where you were concerned, took flight at your startled giggle when Sam jerked you down onto his lap.

 

_ ‘Get a grip,dickhead. She’s Sammy’s.’  _ “Well princess, guess we just ride with the windows down, cause chili cheese fries rock!” Dean snarked. “So, Jody, any idea where Pattinson and his groupies are hiding out?”

 

_ Present _

 

He tilted the bottle up again taking another long drink, he wiped his hand roughly across his eyes to try and stop the tears. “Y/N,” he whispered brokenly.

 

_ Four Years ago _

_ Vamp Nest _

 

Everything had been going great. The four of you fighting together like a well oiled machine. Then all hell had broken loose when six bloodsuckers appeared out of nowhere, splitting you and Jody off from the boys.

 

Dean heard Sam growl from across the room as three vamps circled you. Instincts took over for both of the WInchester boys, rage bubbling up from deep within, Dean trying to desperately control his anger and realizing he was failing. Punch. Kick. Evade. Clean sweep with the machete.  _ ‘Get to Jody. Get to Y/N.’ _ Both mantras playing over and over on a loop.

 

A sharp gasp from your lips as your body hit the wall behind you, has Sam distracted long enough to catch a fist to the side of his head, taking him to his knees.

 

“ **SAMMY!”** Dean bellowed.

 

He’s moving with calculated steps now trying to be everywhere at once. He’s getting closer to helping Jody finish off two of the three circling her. Dean’s eyes flick to each battle raging around him, Sam is still fighting two really big bastards. Jody is holding her own against one. But his gaze lingers on you though. He’s always loved watching you fight, it’s graceful and terrifying at the same time. His heart slows to a more acceptable staccato of fighting when he sees you take out two almost simultaneously, leaving just a small female behind.  _ “That’s my girl,’ _ he thinks proudly.

 

Dean feels pain at his chest as clawed fingers swipe across, ripping his shirt leaving a bloody trail as three things happen all at once. One of the vamps breaks away from Sam, Dean is shoved into a wall and held in a death grip against his throat and your back is exposed as you concentrate on your fight.

 

Time seems to slow down, every movement becoming sluggish like fighting underwater, except for what’s happening across the room. 

 

Terror grabs deep within him as Sam screams your name when you’re hit from behind, the vamps big, meaty hand wrapping around your ponytail, momentum propelling you into the wall. Your head is jerked back quickly then slammed into the wall disorienting you, making you drop your blade.

 

Dean sees the terror on your face as your head is jerked roughly to the side, exposing your throat. His eyes lock on yours at the vamp tears into your flesh.

 

“NOOOOO!” Dean roars, watching the life leave your eyes. Everything fades away as the mark flairs to existence and he paints the world red.

 

_ Present _

 

Dean shoves up and off the side of his bed, restlessness pooling in every pore of his body. He can’t help it, he has to see you, not you but it’s your face. He opens his door and slips out into the cool hallway. God knows, he’s trying to stay away from you - for Sam, but right now he’s powerless.

 

He stops outside the room you claimed and listens briefly, hearing no noise he softly twists the knob and pushes your door open. The light from the hall let's soft light filter in and he breathes a little easier as he sees your chest rise and fall, can feel his hear rate slowly sync to each inhale and exhale you take, feels peace once more as he gazes at your beautiful face. This is all he can ever have of you. 

 

Loving you from afar, because you belong to Sam, even though you didn’t, not really. It’s not really you, but he’ll be goddamned if he takes away any more of Sam’s chance at happiness. He closes the door, resting his palm against it. Accepting deep down that he will never act on his feelings, he slowly walks back to his room.

 

Murmuring the entire time about  _ ‘Second chances and half ass wishes’ _ that he had met you first.

 


End file.
